Where We Belong
by Yellow-Pink
Summary: When a mysterious illness begins to affect the card captors, what lengths with Sakura go to save the one she loves? S+S.
1. Default Chapter

Untitled  
  
The trees just outside Sakura's room swayed a little in the early morning breeze that came with the downpour. Her bright green eyes blinked as the phone rang- it was only 5:00 in the morning. Sakura reached for her pink phone, wondering who it could be so early.  
"Kinomoto Sakura speaking," she began, but lost her voice immediately as she heard the shaking wail from the other line.  
"Sakkuraa!"  
"Meiling?" Sakura's eyes widened in horror. "What's wrong?" The incoherent sobs began again. Finally, the upset Chinese girl calmed herself enough to choke out: "Syaoran-sick-hurry-blood-Sakkuraa!"  
"Hold on, Meiling, we'll be right there!" Sakura hung up hastily and threw on a sweatshirt. Kicking open her bay window, an icy rain spattered her face. Picking up Kero and tucking him in her pocket, she released the Key of Clow and commanded: "Fly!" seating herself upon the staff. Soon, she was sailing over the town.  
  
Swooping down into the Li's yard, Sakura recalled the Fly and hurried through the door. Running up the stairs to the fourth floor apartment, she skidded to a halt in front of room 305. Pounding on the door, she leaned against the solidness of it. She heard the bolt slide back and Meiling opened the door, her eyes bloodshot, her hair mussed.  
"Oh, Meiling," Sakura sighed and wrapped her friend into a hug. Meiling started crying again and, taking Sakura's hand, lead her to a room down the hall. She gestured for Sakura to enter alone.  
"I've seen enough sorrow for one night," she whispered, and left Sakura alone with Syaoran.  
  
He looked awful. His skin was pale and shined with sweat; his hair was plastered to his forehead. There was blood and vomit on the beige carpet; blood spattered his sheets and his hands. Sakura fought the desire to shake him. This couldn't be Syaoran, her mind chanted. This is not Syaoran. This is all a bad dream.  
"Sakura...?" a weak voice murmured from the bed, and Sakura's green eyes met with Saran's dim chocolate ones. She fought back tears. His eyes held no spark of life. It was as if he had given up the will to live.  
"Yes? I'm right here, Syaoran," Sakura reached out for his hand. He bit his lip, squinting.  
"Where...are you?" Her eyes widened in shock.  
"You can't see me? I'm right here! Right here, Syaoran!" She shook her hand in front of his face. "Can't you see my hand? Look," she held up three fingers. "How many fingers am I holding up?"  
  
Syaoran squinted again. "You're holding your hand up?" She brought it closer to his face.  
"What do you see?"  
"Darkness." Her breath caught. Syaoran turned his flat eyes to her face, and tears leaked out of the corners of his eyes.  
"Sakura...I'm blind, aren't I?" She couldn't bring herself to answer him. With a little grunt, Syaoran propped himself up. "Lean closer. I can see your outline." Sakura brought her face up to his so their faces were only centimeters away.  
"See anything?" Sakura waited with bated breath.  
"Just the shape of your face. Your beautiful, beautiful face. Why can't I see anything?" Sakura backed a little bit away from him.  
"Since when am I beautiful?" she asked, tentatively.  
"Since always, Sakura." He replied calmly. She subconsciously wished he meant what he was saying, but she knew it was just delirium. "Your breath is warm." He leaned his head on her shoulder. "I need you, Sakura. I need you and Meiling, but I need you more."  
"You're delirious, Syaoran."  
"Just because I'm blind means I'm out of my head?"  
"You're sick as a dog!"  
"Ugh...you're right. I think I'll go to bed. I love you, Sakura. Make sure Meiling is ok."  
"I will. Get better."  
"Thank you."  
  
As Sakura left, she looked sadly at Meiling, who had fallen asleep on the couch. When she slid into bed and replaced Kero-chan in his makeshift hammock, she hoped that Syaoran got well soon, and that everyone else would stay healthy.  
  
Only half of that wish came true.  



	2. Chapter II

A/N: Well, after tons of positive reviews (and no flames! WOO!), here's the second chapter of "Where We Belong". What part of Sakura's wish didn't come true? Will Syaoran get better? Could it be a Clow Card that's making everything go haywire? Your comments are greatly appreciated and enjoyed. Plus, it makes me want to write more chapters! Well, I have some good ol' S+S for you in this chapter...and I'm planning on making this quite long, and more and more depressing as it goes; also, doors are going to be major symbolism in this entire story...opps, I better stop, don't want to give anything away! Standard disclaimers apply. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter II  
  
With a nervous sort of feeling, Sakura tapped lightly on door 305. To her surprise, Tomoyo opened the door, and Sakura noted with growing joy that she was smiling.  
"I guess you really did it, Sakura! Syaoran is doing lots better! However, the doctor wishes him to stay in bed for a month. He's really angry to be bed-ridden. I have a feeling you'd cheer him up!" She tapped the side of her nose, smiling. Sakura blinked.  
"Why'd you think he wants to see me? He's getting married to Meiling, isn't he?"  
"Oh, Sakura," Tomoyo groaned good-naturedly. "We all know that Syaoran is head-over-heels for you! Couldn't you tell?" Her smile faded. "You didn't know, did you? Oh, dear...well, go in and see him, Sakura! I was just keeping an eye on him for Meiling while she got groceries. I'll be seeing you!" Tomoyo waved, and with that the dark-haired girl walked off down the hallway. Sakura blinked, shrugged, and closed the heavy door behind her. She did not see Meiling, her face crimson with anger, holding a paper shopping bag, turn and run in the opposite direction. The Chinese girl had been standing there the entire time.  
  
"Syaoran?" Sakura called in the empty house. There didn't seem to be anyone home. She walked down to Syaoran's room, but paused with her hand on the doorknob. If what Tomoyo had said was true...Sakura didn't know what to think. She had been harboring romantic feelings for the Chinese boy since the two had become friends, but she had never thought Syaoran returned the feelings. She shoved the thought to the back of her mind. Syaoran was sick, and he needed her support. Now was not the time to be thinking about romance.  
  
Sakura opened the door. Syaoran was lying in bed, hands on either side of his pillow, his eyes closed. They opened, however, when Sakura turned on the over-head light.  
"Sakura? What're you doing here?"  
"Oh, thought I'd come see how you were doing." Sakura was sure he could hear the pounding of her heart, as she tried to sound off-hand. He propped himself up onto his elbows so their eyes were meeting. She looked away. "So, how are you feeling?" She asked, her voice slightly high-pitched. He turned red.  
"Er, alright, and you?" What a stupid answer, Syaoran chided himself. "Why don't you just tell her?"  
"Tell me what?"  
"Er," his face reddened. "Nothing..." You're being so stupid! Just tell her already! It's easy. I, Love...  
"You," he whispered. She looked at him strangely.  
"Syaoran? Are you ok? You look funny."  
"Fine," he squeaked out, looking away. She stared at him a moment, then too looked at the floor. He looked at her head. Slowly, he reached out and put his hand on top of hers. Green eyes flew up and met brown. "Sakura, I want to tell you something."  
"Yeah?"  
"Sakura, I-" the door was thrown off it's hinges.  
"I hate to interrupt, but we have a BIG problem!" Tomoyo was panting, like she had just run a mile. Sakura jumped up, as did Syaoran. "Meiling has been hurt! I think it's a Clow Card- because nothing else could make that kind of injury-oh, hurry, Sakura, she's by King Penguin!" and with those words, Tomoyo was gone.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other. They understood- they would finish this conversation later. Sakura commanded the Key Of Clow to release, and after calling out, "Fly!" she seated herself on the staff. Syaoran pushed his window open, but looked confused when Sakura offered him her hand.  
"She's your cousin," Sakura said quietly, and Syaoran scrambled onto the staff. Hugging Sakura's waist tightly and leaning his head on her shoulder, the two soared off into the dimming afternoon sky.  



	3. Chapter III

A/N: WARNING!!! This chapter contains graphic descriptions of injuries- gory, horrid, nasty injuries, might I add- and scenes of violence. In a nutshell, this is not a happy chapter. And I'm making this Clow Card up, yes, but I thought it was...fitting. And yes, all you S+S fans, I WILL get around to it, but...like I said, this is going to be a long fic, and this is only the third part. A very unhappy part. A rated R part. General Meiling and Syaoran abuse, though the focus is on Meiling. Yes, I enjoy bastardizing Meiling, but I'm trying to be nice to her in this story. Also, a tidbit of obscenities- Syaoran uses the F-word, and it isn't bleeped. My gods. Anyways, enjoy, and like always your comments are appreciated! On with chapter III!  
  
  
It was raining. Meiling hutched up against the cold pavement. "Oh, please, just let me alone!" she wailed, as the large bear slammed into her small body again. She felt his claws rake along her back, and she screamed out in fury and pain, praying that someone would hear her. And then, suddenly, over the noise of the bear's terrible roars-  
"Meiling! MEILINGG!" a thin body slammed into the ground, catching itself on its hands and knees, and skidded, clumsily, into the park. Meiling's rusty eyes widened, and she screamed in hoarse recognition.  
"SYAORAN!" She fought to get to her fiancé, her cousin, the one she loved. Syaoran raced to her side, ripping at the bear with his bare hands.  
"Get off of her, you fucking monster," Syaoran growled with a fierceness Meiling had never heard before. The large animal turned its massive head to Syaoran, and the two stood frozen. Suddenly, the animal lifted its giant, clawed paw. Just as the blow from the bear's paw lifted Syaoran into the air, Sakura raced to the edge of the park. Her eyes widened in anger, fear, and sadness.  
  
"SYAORAN! NOOO!" She cried, as Syaoran slammed into the pavement, bouncing slightly at the impact. She turned to the bear, knowing subconsciously what, exactly, they were up against. "Rage Card," she growled. "Water! Release!" Spinning the Sealing Wand, she released The Watery. A nymph-like woman emerged from the card, and circled the Rage Card. The large bear whirled around and glared at Sakura, lifting its great head and bellowing in pure hate as The Watery encircled it and formed a funnel of water that shot up into the air.  
  
In her tired fighting, Sakura twirled the Sealing Wand, reciting the phrase to confine a card. As the light Card fluttered to the ground, she raced to Syaoran's side. Tears streaming down her face, she shook his shoulders gently.  
"Syaoran! Syaoran! Li Syaoran, wake up this instant! Please, Syaoran," her tears fell, sparkling like diamonds, onto Syaoran's bruised and bloodied face. "Oh gods," she buried her face in his shirt. "Why! WHY HIM! WHY NOT ME?!" she screamed in fury and hate at the sky. Tomoyo and Kero-chan chose that moment to burst into the clearing.  
"Oh, Sakura," Tomoyo wanted to reach out for the girl, who was screaming in rage at the heavens, but she ran to Meiling's side and tried her best to revive the unconscious Chinese girl.  
  
Kero flew to Sakura and hovered at her shoulder. "Sakura, come on!" He tugged at her sleeve. "This is pointless! Let's take him back to your house!" Sakura looked up, and as lightning illuminated the sky, Kero-chan saw the madness and grief in the Cardcaptor's eyes. She shook her head once, and the opaque look was gone. She nodded, gently placing Syaoran's head in her lap.  
"You're right, Kero," she whispered. "This is so stupid." Somehow, they loaded Syaoran onto the Sealing Wand, and by using The Fly, made their way to Sakura's room. She rolled Syaoran onto her bed, and ripped up an old sheet. She wrapped the wounds on his arms, legs, and his head, tears rolling down her face. She did not make a sound.  
  
When there was nothing left to do except wait for him to wake, Sakura buried her face in her hands and bawled. Kero watched sadly from his drawer, knowing that nothing he could say or do would help. He closed his drawer and eventually drifted into an uneasy sleep, but was waken often by shrill, hoarse and pained cries of:  
"Syaoran! SYAORAN!!"  



	4. Chapter IV

A/N: I've decided that since I'm on Summer Break I can stay up for ungodly amounts of time writing fics. Anyways, since I'm winging it I can't leave a very good A/N this time. I can tell you that somebody gets sick again...what's a Cardcaptor to do? And though she's captured the Rage Card, could there be something more sinister causing these mishaps? Will Syaoran and Sakura finally admit their feelings for each other? And does Tomoyo have something to say to Sakura as well...ooh! The scandal! In this part of my fic, Syaoran has a heart-to-heart with Tomoyo. Enjoy! And, as always, all comments are greatly appreciated. Thanks!  
  
Sakura's head was resting on Syaoran's shoulder when the chocolate eyes opened the next morning. He looked at the tired girl hutched next to him, and sighed. He was awfully sore. The memories came flooding back to him, and he clapped a hand over his mouth.  
"I am going to be ill," he moaned, rolling out of bed. Staggering into Sakura's bathroom, he retched into the toilet just as his hands clutched the cool fiberglass of the bowl. He shook his bangs from his eyes, washed out his mouth, and returned to the bedroom.  
  
Sakura made him want to cry. Bruised and banged up, sleeping there all by herself, gave Syaoran the impression that the Rage Card, seeing Meiling so abused, and seeing him be flung through the air like a rag doll had broken her. He sat down cross-legged on her bed and just looked at her. Gently, almost shyly, he lifted her into his arms and held her against him, her legs looped over his and her chin on his shoulder. Having her so close to him made him feel so whole.  
  
He buried his nose in her hair. She smelled good; like strawberries, or peaches, or-  
Cherries. She'd been aptly named, or used cherry-scented shampoo. He thought the smell suited her. He rested his cheek on top of her head. The door opened a crack, and Tomoyo entered silently. She handed Syaoran a cup of sweet tea, and the two sat in silence. Finally, he gathered enough courage to speak.  
"Tomoyo-"  
"H'm?"  
"D'you- d'you think Sakura likes me?"  
"Why, what a silly question. You're one of her best friends." Syaoran shook his head.  
"No, not like that. I mean- what I'm trying to say is-er," he trailed off miserably, searching for the words to say. He looked piteously at Tomoyo. She smiled a little.  
"Does she love you, like romantically? Yes, she does. It's really quite plain to see. Just like it's plain you're head-over-heels for her." His face burned crimson. She giggled. "Oh, I think it's wonderful. It's just-" she frowned and became more serious. "It's just that she's so wonderful, I don't want to lose her to a boy. I love her so much, you know. And she loves me. But I know," Tomoyo paused, chewing on her lip, "that if she were to fall in love with a boy, she'd leave me all by myself." Syaoran looked at Tomoyo, bewilderment on his face.  
  
"You can't think that, Tomoyo! You're Sakura's best friend and she loves you dearly. She'd never do that."  
"That's what her mother did to mine."  
"That's ridiculous. I don't believe you."  
"It's true."  
He frowned. "Listen, Tomoyo, I don't care about what Sakura's mom did to yours a long time ago- what I'm telling you is that Sakura would never do that to her best friend. She'd never, never ever. I know it. It's one of the things I love about her." His grip had grown tighter in Sakura's hair. She stirred restlessly. Tomoyo looked at him and smiled.  
  
"Look, I have to go. But I'll remember it. And Syaoran?"  
"H'm?"  
"Tell her how you feel. Or you'll regret it for as long as you both shall live." Tomoyo shut the door, and Syaoran's tears of confusion fell softly into Sakura's hair.  
  
As Tomoyo walked down the hall, she was seized by a coughing fit. She put both hands to her mouth as the hacking grew increasingly violent. Blood spattered thickly onto her hands. She cried out for help, but no one could hear her silent wail.  



End file.
